Avenge Us
by Myownhero321
Summary: Earth needs its heroes now more than ever. Now, with Iron Man and Captain America at odds, Nick Fury goes even further off the grid to recruit new heroes from all over to protect the world and avenge the Avengers. No more OC's Please. Thank you and please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Intro: Avenge Us (Character Sheet)**

 **Authors Note: Saw Infinity War, awesome as the first two Avengers Movies, but what really made it epic was Thanos and the Infinity Stones. I loved that movie so much that I finally want to get my own team set up. This will hopefully be the first chapter of many. Enjoy and I can't wait to see some cool characters!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers.**

 **Name:**

 **Hero Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Nationality: Caucasian, African American, Asgardian, Raccoon, Whatever Yondu and Groot are.**

 **Age:**

 **Preference: Gay or Straight**

 **Eye color:**

 **Hair color/style:**

 **Build: Slender, buff, tall or short.**

 **Personality:**

 **Clothes for when they are civilian:**

 **Armor/Outfit for when they are fighting:**

 **Powers and Abilities: Ex: Mystic like Strange, god like Thor, Alien like Groot or physical like Hulk. If they don't have powers then no biggie.**

 **Skills: Ex: Fighter like Black Panther or Steve or smart like Tony.**

 **Weapons or Gadgets:**

 **Family: Not required, but acceptable and please keep the summary brief. Physical description, personality and age.**

 **Idol: Thor, Iron Man, Hulk, Captain America, etc.**

 **Backstory: This takes place a couple years before Infinity War**

 **If there is anything else I might have missed or if you have any questions then please ask me and I will answer and I hope to hear from you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Plan B**

 **Authors Note: This is just a little intro for my character, the next chapter will feature everyone's characters. I would like to thank everyone for their characters and I hope you will stick around to see this through to the end. I have gotten a lot of interesting characters and I think you will all enjoy them.**

 **Authors Note: I do not own The Avengers**

* * *

 **(Berlin, 8:30 P.M.)**

In an abandon warehouse in the cold winter of Berlin, a group of Red Skull fanatics were gathered around a few large crates full of illegal firearms. They each grabbed an assault rifle, automatic shotgun, grenade launcher and a rocket launcher and examined each weapon closely.

"Brothers, these tools are no mere firearms that are sold to the general public, these are high end fire arms that once belonged to, Tony Stark." The man with a red falcon tattooed across his forehead announced to his brothers in arms.

This man was known as, Hans Gunter. He was one of the biggest arms dealers in Germany and the leader of the Red Skull faction. He had hoped that one day he would lead an army following the goals of Red Skull and to bring in a new world order, but in order to do that he would need and army of his own in the same way as his idol.

The only problem, there was someone else living up to his idol's goal as well.

"With weapons like these in the hands of our fellow men, we will lead an army so strong that even the Avengers will not be able to stand a chance against us." He boasted. His men looked at him with great skepticism.

"Um…no disrespect, but while these weapons are good and the money they will bring will be better, there is no way we will stop the Avengers with this arsenal or our numbers. Maybe if we had some armor like Iron Man or the strength of the Hulk, but I don't see us taking on the Avengers with bullets and rockets."

"True, but what about in five years, when we finally got the word out that the Red Skull was supreme and with the money we bring in, we will have a grand army, not even the Avengers will stop us."

Suddenly, before they could even understand the grand scheme of things, something crashed from above them. They heard noises that sounded like Iron Man's jets, but when they finally got a look at what stood before them they didn't know what to make of it.

The whole thing was jet black with silver outlining the arms and legs, with a pair of glowing, slanted, yellow eyes staring at the group of men. The head was shaped like a bird's beak as the arms took the shape of wings and the feet looked like talons. They all stood before the being as it's wings transformed into fist.

" _ **Drop the weapons and place your hands on your head!"**_ The modulated voice echoed around them.

One of the grunts didn't want to listen and grabbed one of the assault rifles and started to open fire at the Iron Man knockoff. The mysterious man raised his left hand and his wing reformed from his arm, deflecting the bullets. When the grunt had run out of bullets, the man raised his right hand and blasted him with a stun bolt, causing him to fall to the ground twitching.

Another minion went to grab a rocket launcher, but the man in black had leaped in and using his wing, cut the launcher in half, before delivering a right hook to the man's head. He went down quick as he took down the remaining grunts with quick attacks and non-lethal blasts from his arsenal.

Hans was the only one left standing as the mysterious man had transformed his right arm into a small thermal cannon and he had it aimed right at Hans's head.

" _ **Hans Gunter, you are under arrest for dealing illegal firearms and gang activity. Stand down or die."**_

"Okay, you have me." Hans shrugged as he had both hands in his pocket. "I surrender. Who are you, Iron Man or Robo Bird?"

" _ **Steel Crow, Crow for short, now show me your hands!"**_

"Of course, there is no need to be so aggressive I am as helpless as a kitten in a tree." He removed his hand from his coat and wrapped around his right hand was a gold and silver glove with a small purple orb glowing on the back of his hand. He closed his fist and his eyes glowed dark purple while the veins in his face glowed a lighter purple. "It wasn't just guns I was trying to distribute."

Hans raised his armored hand and grabbed the weapons crate and to Crow's surprise he lifted it over his head with one hand. Crow's HUD had picked up and energy spike and from what his scans were picking up it was surging from the glove to the crate.

Hans threw the crate at Crow, who activated his missile pod launcher on his right shoulder. He fired off two missiles, destroying the crate in midair, but the resulting blast combined with Hans's energy had leveled half of the building.

Crow was sent flying through the brick walls and out into the scrap yard of the warehouse.

" _ **Feather,"**_ Crow called out to his A.I. _ **"I need a beat on this guy."**_

" _Stand by, Mr. Crane."_ His A.I. Feather called out.

Crow examined the area for Hans, but so far, he was not finding anything on his scanners. He was starting to think that he had been taken out in the explosion, before the bastard had snuck up on him and managed to land a punch across his face, shattering some of his armor. Crow was shocked when his HUD went down and he could feel the cold air seeping through the crack in his helmet.

Nothing on Earth could penetrate his armor so easily, let alone break it. Hans didn't give him enough time to think, before he leaped towards him and grabbed Crow by his throat. He lifted him up in the air with his armored hand, while his free hand started to summon a dark energy ball.

"I guess there is only one real Iron Man in this world." Hans boasted.

" _ **I told you bitch, my name is, Steel Crow!"**_ Crow snapped. _**"Feather, short swords!"**_

" _You got it!"_

Both arms transformed into short swords and Crow quickly swiped both blades across Hans's wrist, severing both his hand and the orb from his body. Hans screamed in pain as the energy from his one good hand seeped back into his body. Crow's helmet had repaired itself and Feather started to go mad.

" _The energy from his hand is starting become unstable, we have to get out of here, now!"_ Feather shouted. Crow activated his jets and he took off as far away as he could from Hans, who started to glow brighter and brighter, before exploding, turning the warehouse into a crater.

Crow looked down at the damage that was caused. He shook his head in disappointment, wishing he could have taken them all in alive, but he wasn't expecting to take on an alien relic. He looked down at the severed hand that was still clutched in his steel hand and he was surprised to see that the orb that had granted Hans his power was gone. The gauntlet was still intact, but Feather couldn't find a trace of energy.

"Feather, call Fury and let him know we are on our way." Crow said to his A.I.

" _Yes, Mr. Crane."_ Feather said as he called the former director of S.H.I.E.L.D, Nick Fury.

"Crow, I've been listening to everything from the news to Facebook, what the hell happened?" Fury demanded, he was living up to his name with the anger spilling through Crow's HUD.

"Good question, I don't know." Crow informed him as he flew back to H.Q. "I got the drop on them and decided to go Non-Lethal, but Hans pulled out a small gauntlet with a purple orb on it. I couldn't even get a chance to land a decent hit on him before he started blowing shit up all around me. I managed to literally disarm him, but when I severed the gauntlet from his body, the energy just went crazy and turned him into a mini nuke."

"Do you still have the gauntlet?" Fury asked.

"Yes, but the energy that came with it is gone and Feather ran a full scan on the object and none of the scans match any of the element on Earth's periodic table, so Feather dug into some old S.H.I.E.L.D files and the only match that came up was Loki's scepter that held the Mind Stone."

"Shit, so who ever made that gauntlet is the same one who made that scepter." Fury sighed as Feather came up with more data.

"Not only that, but the energy from that explosion, it matches the same bursts from the Tesseract when Loki used it to open that portal." Crow informed his boss. "So, we have an unstable alien weapon that has the same power as the Infinity stone and we have no idea who gave it to Hans or why?"

"And we don't know if there are any more out there, this situation went from bad to shit real fast." Fury said in a worried tone of voice. He let out another breath and cleared his throat.

"Okay, come on back to base so we can come up with a plan."

"Call the Avengers?" Crow asked.

"Nah, you know that those days are over what with half of them on the run and the other half on the governments leash. It's time for plan B."

"Plan B?" Crow asked as he continued flying back to H.Q.

(!)

(New York, Harlem, 4:30 A.M.)

Crow had made his way to an old run-down apartment building and carefully casted off his armor as he entered through the back door. His black armor slowly deconstructed itself from head to toe as it all sunk into his left arm, leaving only a black feather on the underside of his arm. Crane had been wearing a wife beater and basket ball shorts under his black armor along with a pair of brown boots. His messy black hair was itching from being cooped up in his helmet for too long, leaving it itchy as he made his way down the hall and to a broken looking elevator.

He pressed his index finger on the down button of the broken panel, activating the scanner as it blinked green.

" _Welcome, Agent Crane."_

The V.I. said as the entire wall split open, revealing a clean and shiny elevator. Crane stepped in and he took it down into what he called home. After S.H.I.E.L.D was dismantled, Fury had only a few spots left in the world where no one could find him. This base in Harlem was one of them.

He brought Crane in a year afterwards when he had acquired Feather, his Nano Suit and the two have been trying to tidy up ever since.

Crane walked down the clean corridor and made his way into the war room and saw his boss leaning over the round data table that took up the center of the room.

"So, what is plan B?" Crane asked.

"We're putting together another team." Fury explained. Crane rolled his eyes.

"The last time that happened they ended up nearly killing each other." Crane stated. Fury glared at him with his one good eye.

"Yeah, but they also saved, New York and if things keep going on like this then how long will it be before that explosion you saw earlier takes out New York, L.A. or half of the damn planet?"

"Okay, but what if these guys aren't willing to go along with us?"

"You did, these guys are no different. They just want to be left alone but being alone won't help them when the next army from space decides to pay us a visit." Fury explained. He pulled out a tablet and held it out to Crane. "Now, will you help recruit these people or should I look elsewhere."

Crane let out a deep breath and nodded before taking the tablet. He started going through the files and he tried to figure out who he would recruit first.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Assemble (Part 1)**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for your reviews and your characters of course. I can't wait to finally put them to paper and I hope you all enjoy them as much as I have. Well, here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers.**

* * *

 **(Ireland, 6:30 P.M.)**

In the village of Westport, a small bar was being held up by a small-time gang who were known for strong arming small time business owners for money in exchange for protection, but all that protection measured up to was eating and drinking for free.

The owner, Mr. O'Neill had no choice as they held guns up to his face. Micky Burke was the leader of this gang and he wasn't planning on leaving until he got his money and some expensive whiskey.

"Now, you can either give me what I am owed and keep on breathing, or I can splatter your brains all over the place and still take what I am owed. Your choice." Micky said as he held a sawed-off shotgun over his shoulder.

"Or you could just fuck off out of here and let me drink in peace." A voice said from the far end of the bar.

"And who the feck are you?" He snapped as he aimed his shotgun at the man down by the bathrooms. His eyes widened when he saw not a man, but a wolf man, standing almost six feet tall, with a wild mane of milky white hair. His eyes were blood red with a scar down his left eye. Despite his physical appearance he was dressed like an average citizen with his blue shirt and faded jeans. He didn't have any shoes one allowing his big wolf feet to stretch out on the floor.

"Actually, what the feck are you?" He snapped.

"A guy who wants to get a good buzz, so I can go home and watch dragon ball super." He said.

"He's a bit of a regular." O'Neill explained.

"A regular, he's a walking wolf man, if this were the old, old days we would have pitchforks and torches at the ready."

"Well, what with the world being open to outsiders I didn't see the problem, he has cash and I have booze, so no trouble for me." O'Neill shrugged.

"And if you don't want any trouble I would suggest that you get the hell out of here and get a real job, asshole." The man said as he moved over to the jukebox.

"Fuck off, wolf man, I don't give a feck about your appearance. If you bleed we can kill you." The man just rolled his eyes and selected his song, Shining Star.

"My name is, Wile, Wile Jones."

Then to everyone's surprise, he started moon-walking towards the group. They all looked at him like he was losing his mind and without missing a beat, one of Burk's men pulled out a blackjack and took a swing at Wile.

Wile dropped to the ground, doing a split as the grunt smashed his club into the forehead of his friend, the man went down as Wile swiftly stood up and uppercut the man, sending him flying across the bar.

He fell down hard on the ground as another man pulled out a revolver, but Wile delivered a spin kick, knocking the gun out of his hand before spinning around again, this time punching him across the face, causing him to hit the table and knocking him out cold.

Burke watched as his men were being defeated by a strange wolf-man who was disco fighting his men into the pavement. Burke aimed his shotgun at Wile and fired, but the second he pulled the trigger, Wile had dodged the blast and his hand grasping the barrel of his gun, his whole body was glowing in a dark aura.

"I love this song." He smiled as he yanked the gun out from his grip and smacked the butt of the gun across Burke's face. He fell to the ground unconscious right when the song had ended.

"Well, so much for a drink, I'm gonna take off before the cops get here." Wile said to O'Neill. He was about to leave when O'Neill had stopped him.

"Wait," He pulled out a bottle of his most expensive whisky and tossed it to the young man. "Take it, it's the least I can do."

"I appreciate it." Wile winked as he took off.

He made it to his place when he spotted a man close to his age, with messy black hair and a black jumpsuit, similar to what the agents of S.H.E.I.L.D would wear.

"Wile Jones, I am Jordan Crane. I need your help."

(Wyoming, Noon)

A grown woman with long orange-red hair had stepped down from her porch and made her way over to her corral to tend to her horses. To everyone in the state of Wyoming, this half-Russian and half-Chinese went by the name of, Tamaya Fronz, married to Tyler Fronz and mother of her little boy, Seth and baby girl Amira Fronz.

But no one outside her family knew was that this woman was a born killing machine, designed by the Chinese to become a weapon of mass destruction. The only problem with that plan was that they didn't count on her or her powers from leveling the whole facility and killing everyone who knew her. That was in the past, she thought as she got ready to get her horses ready for market.

She had her husband and her children and that was all she needed. Unfortunately, she did not foresee her friend and former partner talking to a certain former director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Howdy, Tamaya!"

Tamaya jumped when she heard her old friend and former partner call out to her from across the fields. She turned to her friend and smiled as the two embraced one another.

"Vanice, I haven't seen you in so long." Tamaya laughed as she noticed her friend wearing a simple black leather jacket, grey shirt and jeans. "Wow I don't think I've ever seen you in street clothes before."

"Ha, ha…" She sarcastically laughed as she looked her friend up and down. "I like your rancher outfit." She said as she admired her long blue sleeved shirt, silver winter vest and jeans. "Very domestic."

"Thanks, so what brings you here. I thought you said you were gonna lay low after S.H.I.E.L.D fell." Tamaya asked as she tied a harness around the horse's neck.

"I was and I did, but I got a call from Fury yesterday…"

"Nope." Tamaya said.

"Come on, you could at least hear me out." Vanice grunted.

"I told you I am out, I gave up S.H.I.E.L.D so I could be with Tyler." She explained

"Yes, I know, right before Fury needed to assemble the Avengers to stop Loki." Vanice said with a little harshness. Tamaya stopped what she was doing and gave her friend a harsh glare.

"First off all, I didn't know what would happen with Loki or that cube Tesla-rack thing."

"Tesseract, smart ass."

"Whatever, we should have taken a hammer to that thing. Instead what did we do, we tried to make weapons out of it. That was one of the main reasons I left."

"You and I both know Fury was only looking out for us, you saw that thing that leveled that town, it was nothing but armor and energy. How the hell could we stop something like that?"

"How about creating a bunch of murder-bots…oh wait a minute!"

"It's over for the Avengers," Vanice explained. She pulled out a tablet and handed it to Tamaya. "It's over and we're in trouble. Look at this from last night."

Tamaya grabbed the tablet and looked at the images on the screen. A bunch of agents and radiation teams were digging through a crater the size of a lake and with a small portion of a town wiped out.

"What happened?"

"One of our agents went to bust up an arms deal, when the leader pulled out a gauntlet that had almost as much power as the Tesseract. He literally cut off his arm to get the gauntlet, but the energy back fired and caused all that damage and death. Do you really feel comfortable with something like that running out in your back yard?"

"Hmm…" Tamaya sighed

"Mama!" Her boy Seth called out. "Amy is crying!"

"I'm coming, sweetie!" She called out to her boy. "I'll need to talk to Tyler first when he gets home."

"Okay and when you're ready we'll get going." Vanice said as she pulled out a small black device. She clicked the button on it and in an instant a Quinjet appeared ten feet from Tamaya's house.

"Damn, that thing is quiet." Tamaya said.

"You can thank Tyler for that." Vanice chuckled. Tamaya rolled her eyes and waved at her friend to follow her.

"Come and say hi to your godchildren."

(London Sanctum, 3 P.M.)

Jordan Crane had no idea how he ended up in this strange building. He had a S.H.I.E.L.D file and brief security camera footage of a group of men in strange red clothes fighting a young girl with a staff. These images popped up in London, New York and even in Hong Kong and all in the same day.

Jordan had spotted the girl and thanks to Feather, he was able to get an eighty-five percent facial recognition to confirm it was her. Before he could approach her, she had disappeared into a large building and he had followed her inside. Now he had no idea where the hell he was or what he had gotten himself into.

The walls were old, almost ancient. Feather was scanning the area through Jordan's eyes to get a scan of his surroundings.

"You picking up anything, Feather?"

" _Yes, these walls and floors are perfectly structured by hand and well preserved, but almost too perfectly. I can't find a broken crack or any traces of mold."_ Feather explained.

"Wow, what about these antiques?" Jordan said as he looked at the various weapons and relics all around them.

" _Unknown, but they are giving off strange readings. I can't understand them."_

"Ugh, why do I feel like we walked into a trap."

Suddenly, three feet away from Jordan, sparks started to appeared from the center of the room, before whirring around into a worm whole. Three men in matching red robes and black pants walked through and stood before Jordan.

"Hi fellas." Jordan shrugged.

"Interloper, we have no time for you, where is the apprentice?" The leader said. Jordan shrugged.

"If you mean the kid, no idea, but I need her help, what about you guys?" Jordan asked rhetorically. "Are you here to save the world?"

"In our own way." The leader said as he gently pressed the palms of his hands together and to Jordan's surprise a ghostly looking blade appeared in between his hands as he pulled them apart.

With a quickness, the man threw the blade at Jordan, who quickly formed a shield from his nano-machines and deflected it, but not without losing a chunk of it. He looked back at the group and he started to panic when they all started to pull out ghost blades of their own.

"Feather, I need you to run a scan and pinpoint the source of their blades!" Jordan ordered. He tried to form his armor, but the attacks came to fast and to swiftly for him to focus on forming his whole suit. He did manage to form an energy cannon and took a shot at one of them, but before he could hit him, the man formed two fists and summoned two small shields, blocking the attack.

"Feather, I need an update!"

"I can't find a source!" Feather snapped.

"What do you mean, scan their wrist. That's where their offensive and defensive attack are coming from."

"I did, there's nothing but leather braces and skin!" Feather snapped.

"What about the conductors!?"

"There are no conductors, sources or power cores. Those things are coming out of thin air!" Feather shouted.

"What, like magic!?"

"No, sorcery!"

Out of nowhere, the girl Jordan had been following leaped in between him and the trio of men that had been trying to kill him. She was a young Tibetan girl with long wavy black hair that was swept to the right while a small braid hanged behind her left ear.

She wore a blue sleeveless tangzhuang under a sleeveless dark green floor-length tunic with a blue silk sash tied around her waist along with a dark blue cord, silver chains and a black ribbon holding her tunic loose black pants together. Her right hand gripped a short stick with Feather identified as a quarter staff.

Jordan was about to say something, when one of the men in red threw a ghost blade at her. She quickly swatted it away with her staff, before taking on all three of them. She moved as quick and swiftly as they did as each and everyone of her blows struck them hard and heavy.

She ducked beneath an oncoming blade, swiping her staff beneath her assailant's feet, knocking him on his ass. She was still on the ground, as she blocked another attack with her staff, rolling her feet around kicking the man across his face as she smacked her staff across the face of the third man who was running up behind her.

He stumbled around clumsily crashing into a rack of weapons. In a fit of rage, he grabbed a nearby mace and he was ready to attacked, before being shot with a stun dart. Electricity coursed through his body as he fell to the ground. He looked up to see Crow armored head to toe and ready for action.

Crow was ready to aid the girl, when her staff suddenly broke apart, being held together with the same fizzy orange magic he had been attacked with. She swung the broken staff around like a whip and struck one of the attackers across the arm, before striking the other man's leg, breaking both limbs. Crow grabbed both of them and dragged them over to the man he had taken down earlier.

" _ **Okay, who sent you assholes!"**_ Crow said in his modulated voice.

"No one, they are cultist, they used to serve a traitor known as Kaecilius." The girl explained.

Before Crow could asked who that was, another sparkling portal appeared next to the trio of villains and flew towards them. It swallowed them whole and as quick as it came it was gone.

" _ **What the hell just happened?"**_ Crow snapped.

"I made a bargain with someone and I am giving him what I promised and that was all of Kaecilius's minions." A charming masculine voice said from behind them.

Crow and the girl looked up at the decorative bay window to see a man with a neatly trimmed beard with his black hair slicked back and two grey sideburns on each side of his head floating in front of it. He was wearing a blue long-sleeved tunic with beige gloves and a red cloak that waved behind him.

"Doctor Strange." The girl exclaimed with a bow.

"I'm Crow," Jordan introduced as he turned off his modulator. "I am looking to build a team to help battle an evil that may be getting ready for war."

"I see, Nyima." Strange said to the girl. "I think this might be the break you have been looking for."

"Doctor, I would like to, but what about the sanctum?" Nyima asked in a nervous tone. "It still needs to be put together and someone to watch it."

"Nymia, do you think I wouldn't have made plans for the sanctum?" Strange asked rhetorically. "The sanctum is built back to its former glory and I have selected someone to be its new protector. You have done more than enough and if there is anyone I can rely on to be my eyes and ears for what's to come, it's you."

"Doctor…" Nymia mutter as he cheeks blushed a rosy red. Crow looked between the two.

"So, are you guys in, I mean I'm gonna need all the help I can get." Crow asked.

"Yes, I'll help you." Nymia said. "Now, what is it that you need help with exactly?"

"Someone is passing out these gloves with the power of an infinity stone. We don't know where they came from, or who is handing them out or why, but if they are in the hands of crime bosses and terrorist we need to stop them, local police won't stand a chance."

"What kind of powers have you come across?" She asked.

"So far the power stone, but the energy faded as soon as I disarmed the guy." Crow stated.

"Hmm, I think I might know someone who can help us." She said as she took a stance and started spinning her right hand around. Another portal opened up to a cold and snowy environment. Feather did a quick analysis and pinpoint the location.

"Antarctica?" Crow asked.

"I know someone who can help us with this kind of stuff. Follow me." She said as she walked through. Crow looked to Strange who gave him a nod towards the portal and nodded back as he walked through. The portal instantly closed and Crow followed Nymia towards a small hut.

"So, why are we here exactly?" Crow asked.

"There is an Asgardian that lives in the cold. My former mentor, The Ancient One, she introduced me to him when he needed help to keep an oil pipe line from uprooting a small fishing town. If we're going up against anyone with magic tools we'll definitely want someone like him."

Nymia knocked on the door and it opened instantly revealing a large stocky man who was taller than both Crow and Nymia combined.

He looked down at the two with his ice blue eyes. His lips formed a smile through his neatly trimmed beard as he finished tying his long hair into a ponytail.

"Nymia, it's been a while and you brought a…robot?" The man asked in a strong English accent. Crow had his armor disassemble back into his left arm and he introduced himself.

"Jordan Crane, I work with S.H.I.E.L.D." He introduced. The man shook his hand and introduced himself.

"Jökul." He said shaking his hand. "Come on in, I just made some hot chocolate."

The two stepped into the small hut and Jökul sat in front of his kettle that was above an open flame. He sat down in a wooden arm chair as he offered the two to join him in matching chairs around the flames.

Jökul poured some hot chocolate into some mugs and handed each cup his guest.

"So, what brings you two to my small little haven." He said as he blew into his mug before sipping, Jordan and Nymia did the same and swooned at the taste of the sweet beverage.

"Delicious as always." Nymia said. "Jordan and I just met and he told me about a weapon that has the energy of an infinity stone. Do you know about something like this?"

Jordan pulled out the gauntlet and handed it to the man. He looked it over for a few seconds, before raising his left hand and to further Jordan's surprise he blasted a small ice blast at the small gauntlet.

"What the hell was that?" Jordan asked. Jökul just shrugged.

"An ice blast, it's the benefits of being the god of ice." He explained.

"Okay, let's back up a second, who the hell are you?"

"Ugh, you know who Thor is from Norse mythology, right?"

"Yes."

"Well while he is the god of thunder and Loki is the god of mischief I am Jökul Vröasson, The god of ice. My father was a frost giant, my mother, Asgardian."

"Frost Giants, weren't they enemies of the Asgardians?" Jordan asked.

"Eh…well…yes, but my mother and father didn't see it like that and they fell in love and eventually had me. My mother did the job of raising me, due to the fact that my father died before I was born. So, eventually I trained and earned my spot in the front lines in the war against the frost giants. I even saved the big guy himself, Odin."

"You saved Thor's father?" Jordan asked in disbelief. Jökul nodded.

"Oh yeah and that is what brings me to this gauntlet and the source of it's power." He set the gauntlet on a side table next to his chair and stood up, walking towards a large wooden chest. He popped it open and pulled out a decorative sword in a matching sheathe. The case and handle were both brown and they were decorated in shiny metal with a decorative pattern that reminded him of, Mjolnir.

He unsheathed the blade and instantly broke them apart, wielding two stainless steel broadswords.

"These blades were given to me by Odin, crafted from Uru metal by the Dwarves of Nidavellir. The same dwarves who crafted that gauntlet. It is through these blades I am able to channel my power, same as Thor with his thunder."

"Wait, I thought Thor's hammer was the source of his power, that's why no one can pick it up." Jordan asked him. Jokul shook his head.

"Thor is the god of thunder, not hammers." He chuckled. "I mean in all that footage did you ever see him wearing a tiny metal helmet with angel wings?"

"Good point, Thor's hammer and your swords are basically conductors for your power?"

"Exactly, same thing with this gauntlet. It's strong enough to wield an infinity stone, but if you were to hold it with your bare hand it would destroy you upon use."

"Wait, really?" Jordan asked, remembering what happened when he disarmed Hans's gauntlet from his body. "So, you need a conductor to use an infinity stone, anything else would kill you."

"Of course." Nymia said. "Doctor Strange uses the Infinity Stone of Time by wearing it in a medallion around his neck. I think he is the only person on the planet that can use it."

"That explains Loki's power. He was using it to channel the power of the mind stone to manipulate people to do what he wanted." Jordan pondered, but then something else crept up in his mind. "Wait, when I fought the former owner of that gauntlet he was restraining me with the hand that gauntlet was previously attached too, but he was able to summon an energy ball with his free hand."

"The energy of the infinity stone must have channeled through the gauntlet to his free hand and when you cut it off you broke that connection, so the power of the infinity stone must have back fired. What did he use again?"

"I don't know, but it increased his strength and everything he touched blew up."

"Sounds like the Power stone, that sucker could split a planet in half."

"But that's the thing, he didn't have a stone with him and from what you told me this gauntlet was channeling his power, have you ever heard of someone who could harness the power of an infinity stone without having one?"

"Hmm, maybe, I do know someone who is a half Asgardian like me, she has some unique powers. I'll see what she knows and meet you at your H.Q." Jokul said as he walked over to his chest.

"Wait, so you will help me and the team I am building?"

"Of course, Odin trusted me to protect Midgard and having something dangerous like these gauntlets roaming around is dangerous. I'll help you try and rid these dangerous tools from the world."

"Thank you, Jökul , really." Jordan said with the utmost sincerity.

"Don't worry, besides I kind of owe it to you and the world for missing out on the battle of New York and Sokovia I'll feel like a horse's ass."

"What do you mean, you missed them?"

"Oh yeah, whoop." He said waving his hand over his head. "Two major world crisis's and I missed them both. I don't own a T.V and I spend most of my time outdoors, so I had no way of knowing?"

"WHAT!?" Jordan snapped.

"I'll see you at H.Q." He said before grabbing his sword and instantly disappearing. Jordan let out another heavy sigh and looked at Nymia.

"You didn't tell him where your H.Q. is, did you?" She asked.

"No."

Nymia laughed as she summoned another portal to their next member.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Assemble (Part 2)**

 **Authors Note: Whew, this was a tad challenging. Sorry, for the long wait, but July was a tad rough. First my grandfather passed away, so yeah, then afterwards the weather was great so we spent a lot of time hanging out at BBQ's and pool and of course drinking. Then some of these characters had a lot of detail and I had to figure out how much I wanted to put in and some had little info so i had to fill in the blanks. I did add some more to characters than others in this chapter, but there will be plenty of chapters to come. Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers.**

* * *

(Chico California, 9 P.M.)

In the small college town of Chico, a riot broke out late at night letting a matter of filth and scum raid the town. Students were fleeing in terror as a bunch of escaped criminals started causing havoc for everyone.

A group of girls started running out from their dorms as the men started to abduct them for unspeakable purposes. One of the men had grabbed a young girl by the hair, the girl screamed in pain as the man had started to drag her to a parked van. As he dragged the girl, kicking and screaming, he heard a very loud explosion from a nearby distance. He first assumed that it was just one of the boys playing with some explosives, or maybe their new friend with the power gloves, but those theories were tossed out the window as a young man flew across the sky and landed perfectly between him and the van.

His hazel eyes glared at the man through his messy black hair. He dressed like a punk college student with his red hoodie, blue skinny jeans that was held up with a black and white studded belt and a pair of black combat boots. The only thing that was out of place were the metal forearm guards that went over his shirt and were connected to these metal gauntlets, both with a glowing red light on the back of each hand.

"Let the girl go, shithead." The man said in a harsh tone of voice. The man simply grunted and pulled out a snub-nosed .38 pistol.

"Hope you made peace with god kid, cause you're abou-"

He didn't get a chance to finish as another loud explosion erupted from behind the man, causing him to instantly fly forward, kicking him square in the face, knocking him out cold. The man didn't know if that kid was strong enough to maybe even kill him and he didn't care.

The girl looked over at the man as all eyes were now on him. "Dante?" The girl asked.

"Yup," He said as he held up one of his gauntlets. "I just finished them today, never thought I would use them so fast. Now, what the hell is going on here?"

"I don't know, Jeremy just showed up earlier bragging about some glove he had gotten and then all of this happened." The girl snapped.

"Jeremy, Jeremy Waverly?" He asked. Jeremy Waverly was born a spoiled rotten kid and he wanted everyone to know it. His parents gave up on him and left him his trust fund and he loved throwing it in peoples faces. Until he came across a punk like Dante Embers, who didn't give a shit about his corporate daddy or his money. Now he was somehow destroying the college campus. Something was off.

Eventually he found the little shit, perched on top of a squad car drinking a glass of brandy. He was a scrawny kid compared to Dante's muscular form. His snake eyes glared at him through his black rimmed glasses.

"Dante, just the person I wanted to see." He said with a smugness that made Dante want to tear him to pieces. "You know you still owe me an apology for breaking my nose. You really need to learn your manners."

"Manners, what do you know about manners you arrogant fucking pig?" Dante snarled. "Did you have manners when you were taking photos of the girls showering or how about when you slashed the tires on one of the teacher's cars, asshole!"

"I don't need to explain myself to you, you just-"

Dante didn't give him a chance to explain, before aiming his gauntlet at Jeremy and firing a very large fire ball at him. Jeremy's eyes widened in shock and horror, so acting on his feet he raised his gauntlet as fast as he could and activated his power. The glove shined bright red, before turning the fire ball into a beach ball.

Dante was left speechless as his strongest blast was reduced to nothing but a beach toy. He didn't know what had just happened, but he didn't care as he stormed after Jeremy, knocking his men out of his way with every quick jab he could deliver.

One of the men had a pistol and aimed it right at Dante, but he quickly set off another explosion, launching him into the man, both of them skidding across the road. Dante managed to grab a hold of the mans wrist and dislocate it, quickly grabbing the gun from his limp hand.

Dante aimed the pistol at Jeremy and emptied every bullet at the insane bully. The bullets flew through the air, but when they finally reached their target the bullets turned into nerf darts. He let them bounce off of him as he merely shrugged it off.

"You are not having a very good day, are you?" Jeremy chuckled.

Dante let out a feral growl and looked down at his gauntlets. The light on his right gauntlet was bright red, meaning it was charged for another attack, but he knew if he took a shot at him it would just end up like the last attack. So, he came up with another plan.

He was ready to launch himself at Jeremy like he did with the guy before, but suddenly he felt his whole body sinking into the ground, before instantly hardening. He managed to keep his hand above the concrete. Jeremy stood before him with another sadistic grin on his face.

"I told you that you would regret crossing me, bitch!" His foot shot out and kicked across Dante's lip. Dante was shifting around and moving as fast as he could, but he couldn't move an inch, but he sure was sweating.

"When will little fools like you realize that this is where you belong, in the dirt with the rest of the rats."

"Rats live in the trash, worms live in the dirt, dipshit." Dante snapped a he licked the sweat from his lips.

"Enough jokes." Jeremy said as he raised his gauntlet towards Dante's face. He was just about to place it directly on his forehead when Dante spat on it. Jeremy was both confused and disgusted, before Dante snapped his fingers igniting the explosive compound in his sweat.

Jeremy flew back waving his injured hand around as the rest of his gang started to crowd around Dante. He didn't know what to do, until three individuals leaped in out of nowhere, well technically a sparkling gateway.

Crow flew out and blasted a few men with some stun bolts, while Wile and Tamaya beat down a couple others with their fist.

The rest became startled by the appearance and tried to run away, but Wile raised both of his arms and slammed them into the ground, causing a small earthquake through the ground and towards the runaways. They fell into the broken earth as a few others hijacked a truck and tried to take off.

Tamaya saw this and let out a deep breath before aiming her pointer finger at the truck. The entire hand glowed a dim red right before a small red beam shot out from her finger, striking the car's tire, causing it to swerve out of control. It didn't take long before the cops showed up and started to round up all of the criminals.

Only Jeremy remained and he was pissed.

"Ahh, no, this is my revenge and my moment and you all ruined it!" He said as he stomped his foot down like a child. "You all need to learn some respect!" He raised his gauntlet again, but as soon as he pointed it outwards, another portal appeared around his hand and instantly closed, severing his arm from his hand and the gauntlet.

"No, no way that just happened!" He shrieked as he fell to his knees, clutching his severed arm. Crow saw his body glow red, just like Hans did when he lost his gauntlet and flew in to remove him from the campus grounds, but the second he grabbed him, Jeremy's whole body turned into a pile of cash.

"What the hell?" Crow asked as everyone forgot what had just happened as they started fighting over the pile of money that was once a human being.

"Um, hello!?" Everyone looked down to see Dante, still stuck in the ground with a very irritated look on his face.

"Sorry," Crow said as he radioed Nymia. A second later Dante fell through a portal and right back out through another one freeing him from the ground. "Dante Embers, right?"

"Yeah, who the hell are you guys?" He asked.

"I'm Crow, this is Redfire, and 1st lieutenant Flare." He said as he pointed to Tamaya and Wile. "We're on a recruitment drive and we could use a guy like you."

"Why would you guys need me?" He asked.

"Honestly, we weren't here for you. I was recruiting someone else when my A.I had caught a blip from that pile of cash's power glove." Crow nodded towards the smaller pile of cash down the road. "I know you can blow shit up with those gauntlets and I know you don't like causing pain and destruction."

"You don't know shit," He grunted. "It wasn't the gauntlets that made the explosion it was my sweat. I was kidnapped from parents who are probably six feet under. I was born in a lab and I had shit poked and prodded in me since I first saw the light. I was designed to be a walking napalm bomb and killing was my purpose, but what those assholes didn't count on was me using this power that they gave me to escape and kill everyone in sight. You got anyone like that on your team?"

"Yes," Tamaya said as she held up her glowing hand. "Unlike you I was born with this power, but like you I was also forced to be a weapon of mass destruction. In that destruction I killed not only the people who wronged me, but my twin sister in the process. I hated what those bastards did to me and I carry it with me all the time, but I didn't let it ruin me. I used my power to take out evil like those scientists and then I moved on and found a husband, I have two children and a home to call my own. No one is forcing you to do anything and we are not demanding anything from you, but we could use all the help we can get, because someone is out there giving these gloves to dangerous people. If you want to help, we'll take it and if not, we'll understand."

A long moment of silence had passed since she had made that offer and Dante was really considering it. He wanted to say, 'fuck the world and the hell with everyone else.', but then there was that voice telling him to d the right thing. He cursed his adoptive parents for teaching him morals and nodded his head.

"I'll join you."

"We appreciate it, Dante."

"Call me, Napalm."

(Boston, 11 P.M)

Vanice overlooked the several dead bodies that were lined up in the mortuary. She used her phony credentials to gain access to their basement when she had heard about some human traffickers that had been on the F.B.I radar had turned up dead due to ingesting lethal poison. The autopsy had confirmed the cause of death to be from ingesting Ricin, but the only problem was they didn't know how.

There were no traces in their stomach, no puncture marks from a syringe on their bodies and nothing to say it was accidental. It was like it had just developed on its own. Vanice knew it wasn't a freak accident it was a person.

She had this one on her radar for a while now. She pulled out her tablet and pulled up the file she had on the assailant known as Hada. Vanice had a brief description of the assailant, five feet tall, a young woman from her side and curves, she's skilled in parkour due to her evasive maneuvers from the cops and she wields a kusarigama in her right hand and wields a Neko-Te in her left. Her most distinguish piece of attire was her red hannya mask and no matter where she went, her victims suffered from lethal toxins and blood poisonings.

No one really knew her, but Vanice knew was that her trail usually ended with her disappearing near Emerson College, which is where she was heading right now. She made a list of people who would fit that profile and after a quick look search, she came up with three people who applied for school last year. One was a boy from L.A. so he was out, the other was a girl, but she was too fat and the other was a scrawny Japanese girl whose cute little figure fit the profile perfectly.

Vancie knocked on the door to her room and it quickly opened to reveal a young nineteen-year-old girl, with silver dyed pixie cut hair. She dressed in a light gray short sleeved collared button up blouse with a dark purple pinstripe vest and a pair of black skinny jeans and black flats.

"Can I help you?" The young girl asked as she placed her right hand above the door frame. Vanice slowly crept her hand behind her and placed it on the handle of her gun.

"Yes, Akiko Morita, you can start by removing your hand away from that kusarigama and I'll remove mine from my gun." She warned the young girl, who's eyes widened when she was made and she quickly slammed the door in her face. "I'm not here to hurt you I am-was with S.H.I.E.L.D."

She stared at the closed door for a good minute before Akiko finally opened it, just enough for her to peak through.

"What do you want?" She asks.

"Well I would like to know how you poison those criminals." Vanice asked. Akiko was hesitant at first, but she quickly grabbed a nearby rose and held it up for Vanice to see. She watched as the beautiful rose slowly withered and die in less than a minute. That is how she did it, she was the poison.

"It's not like they were pillars of the community." Akiko stated defensively. "They drugged students, sold them guns and those assholes tonight were planning on abducting a few girls from a night club tonight."

"I am not judging you, while I don't condone it, it saved us some time and effort and nailing the bastards. I actually want to hire you."

"Hire me, for what?" She asked as she opened the door so she could see more of her.

"There is trouble on the horizon and we could use all the help we can get."

"Hmm…let's talk." She said as she invited her into her apartment.

(New York, 9 P.M.)

The N.Y.P.D had made their way to a rundown tenement building where four mafia members were on the ground bruised and bleeding as they laid in the broken-down room. The wreckage was bad, but not as bad as the illegal assault rifles that were duct taped into the couches in the room.

The Irish Mafia had been gun runners, but no charges or arrest have been. They were known for being violent and brutal when it came to robberies. The mafia had made a bold move by robbing a police lockup for assault rifles and ammo. Their plan was to stuff the guns in a few couches and then move them through a moving company down to L.A. and sell them to some bikers they knew there.

By the end of the week the mobsters had ratted out their employers and the bikers down in L.A. The trial would be happening soon and the evidence would be more than enough to put them away for life.

The cops or the Irish still had no idea how their anonymous tipster got this info. They had always been careful not to discuss matters out in public and they had checked their place for bugs numerous times. No one had any idea what had happened.

A black cloaked figure entered through the window of his bedroom and he quickly closed it when his nose caught the scent of a strange and unusual metal and the noise it made sounded like it was made up of a billion microorganisms.

Acting fast, the cloaked figure pulled his arm out from his cloak, aiming a clunky homemade gauntlet at Crow who aimed his repulsor cannon at the boy.

" _If you make a single move, my sonic cannon will tear you to shreds."_ The figure said in a gruffy voice. Crow shook his head.

"You can lose the phony accent kid, I know who you are, Mente Bennington." Crow stated as he saw the men tense. Crow lowered his weapon as Mente did the same, before lowering his hood, revealing a young fifteen-year-old Salvadoran boy with messy black short black hair with two white streaks on each side of his head.

"How did you know who I was?" He asked.

"S.H.E.I.L.D kept tabs on everyone who was admitted to the hospital, those who suffered from any strange injuries from the Chitauri invasion. You along with a few others were on that list. How did you manage to bring down that crime family, they haven't accepted new members and they never leave any evidence?"

"Cologne, one of the members wears a cologne that is around three thousand dollars. I tracked him down, listened in on his conversations and I was able to get the cops to come in and clean up the mess."

"So, you do have heightened senses, just like the file says."

"Looks, I have to go to school in the morning, so are you gonna arrest me or not." Mente asked.

"I'm not here to arrest you, in fact I have something I want to offer you."

(Chicago 8 A.M.)

A few blocks away from a popular diner, the Chicago Police Department were busy scraping the mangled bank robbers off the street after encountering what they assumed to be either a wreaking ball or the Hulk.

The four men were armed with high caliber assault rifles and handguns, which were bent at the barrel or broken in half. One man was smashed head first into a car's windshield while the other two were beaten with the cars driver side door. The last man was trapped inside of an overturned dumpster and all he could say was it was a person, a scrawny woman to be exact.

The cops laughed it up in a nearby booth as a young woman sat at the bar of the diner waiting for her breakfast.

She was a young woman in her early twenties, her dark hair and olive tanned skin were hidden by her hood that was connected to her leather jacket. Her whole appearance was black with her cargo pants, combat boots and fingerless gloves.

The young girl sat by herself as she watched the cops chow down on their breakfast and then watched a little girl and her parents eat together smiling and laughing. She let out a heavy sigh and turned to her coffee as she waited for her breakfast.

She suddenly tensed when she felt someone sit right next to her on her left-hand side. She looked next to her to see an old African American man dressed in a ratty old leather jack and tattered pants. His face was covered by a pair of black shades and a black skull cap.

He said nothing, but he did order a cup of coffee while watching something on his iPhone. He kept the volume on loud enough that she could hear roaring, gunfire and a large number of explosions. She snuck a quick glance at his screen and she noticed that he was watching footage of the Incredible Hulk smashing jeeps at that college square and the attack in New York.

"Not bad, but I think you managed to keep things as subtle as you could." The man stated, getting the girls attention. He held his hands up defensively. "Relax, I'm not here to start a fight or anything. I just want to talk."

"What about?" She asked as she kept her guard up. "And keep your hands flat on the table." The man did just that as he introduced himself.

"My name is, Nick fury. I don't know if you ever heard about me?" He asked her.

"Director of S.H.E.I.L.D."

"Former Director and I know who you are, some think you're another Hulk, some say you're something else and others just call you, Berserker."

"My real name is, Johanna Thuy Minh. Why are you here?"

"Come on, is that a trick question, you know why I am here. I need someone like you on my new team. We're dealing with something bigger than a jealous brother who wants to be king. There is something out there that is preparing for war and we need all the help we can get. Now, you may be a badass tough girl, but I know you care about the common folk. Trust me I've worked with plenty of them just like you."

"No, you haven't met any girls like me." She scoffed as she sipped her coffee.

"Eh, I won't get into details about your troubled past, but I do know one thing. You fell and it was all your fault and then you did what most people choose not to do, you got back up. Now, do you want your breakfast or not?"

Johanna didn't know what he was talking about until she realized that she still hadn't gotten her meal. It doesn't take this long for waffles and bacon. She looked at Fury with her eyebrow raised.

"Really?"

Fury merely shrugged and continued to drink his coffee.

(India, 10 P.M.)

A young Indian woman stood before a mural of lord Mahadev, the destroyer. She was alone in front of the image, but se was speaking to someone who was here, but at the same time wasn't.

Her eyes that were once black, were now a deep orange as she saw through someone else's eyes.

"What is it that you want from me?" She asked calm, but annoyed.

"There are forces out there that are planning to both enslave and destroy all life in the universe, your world and mine are both in danger. Thor himself is looking into the matter, but we need more people like him and you to fight back. There is a group of people do you see them?"

The young girl closed her eyes and looked at what she was seeing. There was a man in a black suit with bird designs, a fox like man, a young woman in some strange robes and a few others that look out of the ordinary. She was confused at what she was shown.

"What was that, the Avengers?"

"Yes, and they are looking for people like you to help them."

"They need scientists and super soldiers not me, why should I even bother." She sighed wishing this conversation would just end.

"I can see you right now, you have no drive, no ambition and no desire for humans, but deep down you know that you have the power to stop what's to come."

"Ugh, fine, but I want a chance to meet Thor, give me that and I'll help you out with anything you need." She stated.

"I will be done. I trust you can get to them without my aid?"

"Sure, but who are you?"

"I am known as Heimdall, the Protector and Watcher of Worlds." He explained.

"I'm Anaya Reya, heir of Mahadev." She stated as her eyes suddenly reverted back to normal.

She let out a heavy sigh and stood up from the ground and got ready for her trip. She tied her long black hair into a ponytail. She slipped into a pair of black skinny jeans with a graphic T-Shirt that read 'How to keep an Idiot busy look on the back' and threw on a black denim jacket over that.

She stepped outside and looked up into the night sky, before levitating off the ground and flying off towards New York.

(Sweden, 12 P.M.)

Jokul sat on the porch on the porch on the log cabin in the forest near Kebnekaise Mountains. He sat on a wooden chair next to a small table tht had two mugs filled with Hot Coco and his home baked cookies. The woman he was sitting next to looked like a young twenty-four-year-old woman, but what no one knew was that she was actually one hundred and eight years old.

She was a beautiful woman with fiery orange hair that went down to her hips, and exotic yellow and gold eyes. She wore an orange tank top with various runes painted on in black with a dark blue thermal shirt and a white winter jacket with a fur lining on the hood with a pair of cargo pants and grey hiking boots. They fit her very nicely.

"Thank you for the cookies, Jokul, but why are you here exactly?" The woman asked.

"Well, Arndis, there is an incident going around our planet and we need all the help we can get to put a stop to it." Jokul explained.

"What kind of threat?" She asked.

"What do you know about the infinity stones?" Jokul asked, Arndis's eyes narrowed at the question.

"Only that they are the most powerful objects in all of the nine realms." Arndis stated.

"Well, I don't know how, or why, but someone has crafted these small gauntlets that can actually manifest the powers of these stones. They are unstable and dangerous in the wrong hands and whoever is handing them out isn't selling them for profit they are letting Earth know that war is coming."

"Hmm, what about the people that wield them, do they have anything to do with our mysterious arms dealer?" She asked.

"So far, no. One had a power stone gauntlet and he was an ex-Red Skull fanatic and I just got word that they took down a crazy trust fund kid who had a reality stone gauntlet. They never met and they were no match for our new friends."

"Then you're right, they're testing the waters. Okay, I am in." She stated proudly.

"Really, that was easy. You usually like to stay isolated." Jokul chuckled. Arndis's face broke out in a toothy grin and she quickly wrapped her arm around Jokul's neck and squeezed him tightly.

"Aw, you don't give me enough credit. You know that if I don't do anything then my home and everything I love will be destroyed and I have been eager to get out and travel some more. So, if I have to leave my cabin for a short time to get out in the world than so be it."

She quickly ran back inside of her home and approached a wooden box with a rune painted on top of it. She placed her index finger on top of it, watching as it glowed red before the lip popped off. She removed the lid and gazed down at her black armor with dark orange, red and silver/white carvings painted in the images of forests, mountains and oceans on the chest plates, arm guards and greaves with her brown leather cuisse and fingerless metal bracers.

She reached down pulled out her Viking sword with the Noarse eagle cross guard with a smoky orange gemstone in the center and her round metal shield with an etched carving of Jormungandr in the center.

"Okay, time to make a name for myself."

(Appalachian Mountains, 11 A.M.)

A young woman ran out of her home and into the forest with a small medical kit in hand. Her long black hair flew wildly under her kerchief. Her outfit as something of a gypsy as she wore a dark brown corset that laced up the chest, ending in a V and an azure gypsy style skirt. Her long boots stomp into the dirt of the forest as she approached a young boy who was surrounded by a small crowd.

"What happened?" She asked the small crowd around the boy; his sister spoke up.

"We were hiking along the trail when he stepped on a snake." The girl whimpered. "It bit him in the leg." The woman looked down at the boys swollen ankle and she sighed at how much it had swollen.

"Okay, what bit him." She watched as one of the locals walked up with a dead cotton mouth snake. "Shit, okay I'll take care of this."

She opened her med kit, but instead of gauze and bandages it was filled with small vials with various herbs. She first pulled out some green herbs and held them to the sister along with a small bowl. "Chew on these and when it's soft enough, spit it into the bowl."

The girl nodded and started to chew on the herbs, cringing at the taste as the woman worked n the boys ankle. She pulled out a small switchblade and made a small incision and watched as blood and puss oozed out.

She pulled out another vial filled with olive oil and downed the vial, allowing it to coat her mouth protecting her from the poison when she sucked t out. She spat poison out a few more times as the girl finished spiting the herbs into the bowl. The woman poured a yellow liquid into the bowl and she started to crush and mix everything together. She pulled out a small syringe and started to fill it, usually she would just apply it directly into the wound, but to much time has passed. She injected the liquid into his wound and she watched the veins started to revert back to normal.

"Okay, he will be fine." She said as the little sister wrapped her arms around the woman's neck.

"Thank you, Nissa."

"You're welcome." She smiled as she hugged her back.

Meanwhile, down the trail, Crow watched as the girl tended to the boy and spoke to Fury.

"She's talented sure, but do we really need her?" Crow asked.

"She is the most talented with herbal medicine and honestly we need someone with medical training." Fury said.

"We don't have any medics left?"

"No, most have either died, or taken up domestic jobs and don't want to come back. I can't say I blame them."

"Okay, well she is the last on one the list. I'll go talk to her and see if she is in."

"Good, it's time to assemble."

 **(Okay, that's the last one, here is the list of characters and the owners I would like to thank.)**

 **Dusk5261: Wile Jones AKA 1** **st** **lieutenant Flare**

 **Pixelfun20: Tamaya Fronz AKA Redfire**

 **Lacrimanightmare: Nymia AKA Arcana**

 **W.R. Winters: Nick Clauson AKA Jokul Vroasson**

 **ObieSenpai: Dante Embers AKA Napalm**

 **PlayedAsWritten: Johanna Thuy Minh AKA Berserker**

 **I1am1the1best: Anaya Reya AKA Mahadev**

 **Outcast001: Arndis Lodmunddottir AKA Rune**

 **Arielle Delaney: Nissa Miriam Fischer AKA Dryad**

 **POMForever: Akiko Mortia AKA Hada**

 **71526483: Mente Bennington AKA Perception**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Together**

 **Authors Note: Okay everyone, here we go. This chapter will have our character learning to work together and find out who is behind all this. I'm sorry for the long delay, but with work, the holidays and life I had lost motivation to continue, but I am here, and I am going to get through this story so I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, or anything Marvel.**

* * *

"And that is what we have so far." Crow explained to everyone as he set the gauntlet down on the table. Everyone sat at the table, letting what he just said sink in. The crisis in New York and Ultron were all caused by the power of the Infinity Stones and these two gauntlets were somehow able to harness a small amount of their power.

So far, only a small number of this group has suffered at the hands of these gauntlets, but it would only be a matter of time before more would surface and whoever distributed these gauntlets, would make their move.

"Question," Wile asked. "Why not just call The Avengers?"

"Ross's bullshit policy," Tamaya scoffed. "If we involve him he will no doubt want the gauntlets, files on all of us and to keep us on his radar. Especially those of you who are from Asgard and of mystical backgrounds." She looked over at Jokul, Arndis and Nyima.

"We can't let them get a hold of any of these items." Arndis stated. "No offense, but the last thing we need is for the government to get a hold of this supernatural power."

"Well they already have a walking infinity stone, so start worrying." Tamaya stated. "Anyways, you two are Asgardian, Wile is an alien and Nyima is magic is there any way you guys can tell us who made these?"

Jokul grabbed one of the gauntlets and examined it closely. It was a golden fingerless glove with indents that were engraved all around the glove that led to a circular indent on the back of the glove. This is where the energy was harnessed and used.

"Aside from the metal and design it is no different than a regular gauntlet on earth." He explained. "Maybe, the energy is there beforehand and when we sever the glove from its host it instantly surges back into their body which causes them to die. Like this is the power glove so that man blew up and that reality gauntlet caused that greedy punk to transform into a wad of cash."

"So now it is just a useless gauntlet?" Johanna sighed sarcastically as she grabbed the other gauntlet. "Look, not to rain on anyone's parade, but why are the rest of us here. Shouldn't you just use these guys to help track down the mystery man?"

"We could, but we don't know who they are or what they want." Crow explained. "So far they gave a power stone glove and a reality stone glove to two very dangerous individuals and from Jokul and Nyima told me there could be four more gauntlets that can control time, the mind, open gateways to anywhere in the universe and even manipulate souls."

"Damn, these things are really that powerful?" Akiko asked as she lifted her mask up.

"Yes, now listen to me very carefully, because I am not going to repeat myself." Crow said as he stood before everyone at the end of the conference table. "I selected all of you, because you are all gifted, skilled and willing to do good in this world. After Ross's bullshit plan to monitor the Avengers, there is no one out there to protect us from threats like Loki and Ultron and if we have someone out there causing chaos then we need to be the ones to stop it. If you want to help save the world then welcome aboard, but if not, then you know where the door is."

Everyone stayed silent, not knowing what to do. A lot of them had plenty of reasons to leave, but they also had just enough right to stay. They had spent the better part of their lives hiding from the world and beyond, but now with the threat of domination or damnation there would be no where left to hide.

"I'm in," Wile Jones said. "Why not, my people thrive on war and Earth has been good to me. I might as well use everything I know to try and prevent the world from ending."

"Sounds good, anyone else?" Crane asked.

"I've got this power and it's only purpose is to destroy, so it might as well be on the bad guys threatening my family." Tamaya stated.

"Me too," Dante called out from his chair. "I mean if Old Yeller' and Supermom are going to save the day then why shouldn't I get a chance in it?"

"Okay, asshole is on board."

"I'm in too," Johanna stated. "As long as I get the info on the guys who gave me those drugs that turned me into this, berserker."

"I might as well too, otherwise that peeping Tom from Asgard won't leave me alone." Anaya muttered as she played on her phone.

"I'm in too," Akiko raised her hand as she spoke. "The vigilante thing was good but being one of the heroes will be a better use of my powers and talents."

"You already know I am in." Mente informed. "This is a history defining moment, just like the Battle of New York, there is no way I am missing out."

"You chose me for a reason, even though I am not really one for fighting, but I will do whatever I can to aid you and nurse you to proper health." Nissa stated.

"Great, everyone is on board with our Avenging Avengers," Jokul said, before looking to his friend, Arndis. "And can we count on you?"

"Hey, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't already on board." She stated.

"Okay, we are in this together, we will fight together, win together and god forbid…lose together." Crane said with a solemn look on his face. Dante shot up from his chair and stared daggers at Crane.

"That isn't an option." He said in a low tone.

"It never is, boy, but if an when that day comes, you need to be strong." Jokul explained as calmly as he could, lightly shoving a plate of his cookies to him. Dante snatched one off the plate and sat back down in his chair. "Now, what is the plan?"

"Well, since you, Arndis and Nyima are experts with magic and energy I'd figure you guys could examine the gauntlets. Maybe find out about where they came from and who built them."

"I'll help too." Mente offered. "I have better deductive senses than all of you, if there is something from sight and smell I can find it."

"Good idea." Crane stated.

"What about the rest of us?" Akiko asked.

"There's a training yard outside." Crane explained. "We can go out and work on our coordination as a team and understand one another's powers and abilities."

"Good plan." Let's get started.

 **(!)**

The facility the New Avengers were staying at were settled on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. There was plenty of room for sparing and training sessions where the team could work on their strategic battle tactics and understand one another's powers.

The first hour of the lessons was spent observing one another's moves and abilities.

Jordan started out first as he showed everyone how his armor worked. He held out his left arm and showed everyone his dark feather, surprising everyone when the feather spread out all along his arm, before consuming his body, transforming into a jet-black suit of armor with a white crow on the chest plate and a helmet in the shape of a bird. His eyes glowed yellow as he scanned everyone around him.

"Feather is an artificial intelligence that is synced to billions of nanomachines that form the armor you see before you. He is bullet proof, resistant to heat and he can form energy-based weapons both lethal and non-lethal as well as blunt and bladed weapons. Those are just the some of the weapons I use."

"Very interesting, but how much can he stand against someone like us?" Tamaya asked as she looked Jordan's armor up and down. He held his arms out, welcoming her challenge.

"Take a shot and find out." He challenged.

The woman smirked as she walked away from the group and stood across Jordan. Her hands opened and closed three times, before taking a deep breath and thrusting both hands out. Everyone jumped when two red beams shot out from her fist and nearly hit Jordan, before transforming both arms into wings and blocking the attack. The two remained locked like this for a minute and for a second it looked like Jordan was about to give up as he fell to one knee, until Tamaya started to over exert herself and had no choice but to cancel her attack.

"Whew," Jordan exclaimed as his helmet fazed off. "That was tough, I almost gave up there, even Feather was worried that he would burn out even with his energy absorption."

"Yeah, I was getting a little frustrated for a second." Tamaya panted. "That's that flaw with my power, if I lose focus due to anger or fear I could end up firing off lasers like one of those star light projectors."

"I guess that is why you don't use your power as much?" Jordan asked. "See everyone this is the point of these exercises, to learn and understand one another."

"Great, when I start shooting at you next?" Dante said with bitterness. Jokul gave him a light shove and the two locked eyes.

"You have no discipline," The Asgardian warrior grunted. "Why do you think you almost lost to that novice back at your school. You just charged up your, whatever it is you do, and fired without thinking about what could happen."

"Hey, if I had super strength as well as magic powers, I could talk all the shit I want just like you, but I can't take a punch from the Hulk or lift fifty tons over my head like you. All I can do is sweat and blow shit up. That's it and if this guy can take a hit from me, then what good can I do against whatever danger that may be out there?"

"Dante does have a point as well as Jokul." Jordan stated as he deactivated his armor. "Dante you do have great power, but you lack the responsibility to use it in regarding the damage it could do to not only your enemies, but to everyone else. What's the point of saving the world if you end up destroying it as well?"

Dante said nothing, took what he said to heart as Jordan turned to Jokul.

"And Jokul, even without your powers you're still an exceptional warrior, but not everyone had the time to train in the art of close quarters combat like you. They didn't even ask for the power they have now, it just happened for most of us. So, don't you think that maybe instead judging people for their lack of skill you should be helping them hone theirs?"

"I suppose you are right, Crane." Jokul contemplated. "But if I am to help you, we cannot go out there until I am sure we can work together as a team, agreed?" Jokul asked.

"Agreed, it's like I said we work together or not at all." Jordan said as he shook Jokul's hand.

"Now, we have all the time in the world to work on our coordination's and understand each other's powers, so let's get started on some basics."

Jordan had everyone pair up and for some simple sparing and asked everyone to keep their powers held back as they took their fighting stances.

Wile was paired up Johanna, or Joan as she would prefer to be called and the two squared off.

"Okay, Mr. Wile E. Coyote, let's see what you got." She chuckled as she raised her fists. Wile merely rolled his eyes.

"Well. Its better than 'wolf boy' and 'Fido'." Wile shrugged as the two engaged.

Joan sent a quick jab to Wile's face, but the former warrior assassin easily dodged it and easily ducked down and swept her feet from under her, before regaining his composure. She looked up at him in shock and frustration.

"I was training since I popped out of my mother, kiddo, you gotta do better than that." Wile chuckled. Joan laughed back, before quickly tackling the wolfman in his stomach and pinning him down on the ground. He quickly raised his free fist to her face, but she quickly grabbed it and pinned it to the ground.

"He has skills." Jokul said in admiration.

"And she has strength." Jordan stated.

"But how did she get it?" Tamaya asked. "I still can't find anything solid on her records. Just the vigilante sightings of her in Chicago and her high school and college records. None of which are good."

"What do you mean?" Jordan asked.

"I mean she was a train wreck. From the last semester of eleventh grade to the first quarter of twelfth she went from a straight A, overachieving academic to a party girl drop out. There are police records of her underage drinking, drugs, fist fights at schools and other late-night activities. I guess she saw the light because after thanksgiving she cleaned herself up and managed to at least graduate, but in comparison to her grades before the partying she was just another average graduate. No honor roll and no scholar ships."

"Hey, I graduated thanks to the no child left behind act too, but I still had to put in the effort." Jordan stated.

"I'm not saying she didn't redeem herself, but she dropped out of college soon after and immediately off the grid afterwards."

"So, she got her powers after that, big deal we'll look into it. I'm sure she's just as curious as to how she got them as well." Jordan stated as Wile and Joan locked arms and tackled each other to the ground.

They both had exceptional skills with Wile's maneuvers and Joan's strength. They quickly called off the fight, not wanting to risk anyone getting hurt or starting an even bigger fight.

"That was very good," Jordan complimented. "I can't wait to see what more you can do, Wile."

"Yeah, I don't want to risk using my Ki on someone who might not be able to handle it." Wile said as he fixed his hair.

"Hey, I can handle it, hell there isn't a day where I'm not picking off smashed bullets from my skin." Joan boasted. Jokul snorted.

"Have you ever tried not to get hit by gunfire?" Jokul shrugged. "You'd probably save yourself some skin."

"I can handle myself." She said bitterly to which Jokul waved his hands in front of him defensively.

"I didn't mean any offense. I am merely stating that you should learn how to be evasive rather than offensive. You seem to be as strong as the Hulk, but unlike him, you can out maneuver your opponents and dodge their blows rather than charge headfirst into enemy gunfire."

"I guess." She agreed.

"Hey this is why we are here, to learn to be better and work together." Jordan stated. Joan nodded as Wile and Tamaya led her to a different training area. Jordan clapped his hands together and reactivated his armor.

"So, who's up next?"

A week has passed since the band of misfits formed the team and while it was stressful, they did manage to work together and understand each other's powers and abilities better.

Jokul demonstrated his ice powers with his dual broadswords Dodsisolering and Isbrekk which he used to turn one of Dante's explosive fire balls into an ice ball, before cutting it in half.

Anaya showed off her energy manipulation powers by summoning black energy shields to deflect Jordan's blades, then levitating a nearby crate at him, before countering Dante's fireball with an energy blast of her own. She was very talented with her powers, but whenever someone complimented her, she would merely shrug or let out a small, 'whatever', before going back to her phone. Still, she was a valued member of the team.

Arndis's runes proved to be very helpful as activated the ones tattooed on her arms to enhance her strength enough to match Joan's strength and then she activated the tattooed runes on her legs to enhance her speed and flexibility. Those were only a few of her runes, but she assured that the rest would be much more helpful for the team and devastating for their enemies.

Akiko proved to be very skilled in parkour and her stealth exercises. She even managed to use her kusarigama to latch onto Jordan's ankle when he tried to fly away, but without strength to back it up she ended up going on a ride around the training center, before Joan caught up to her and help her pull Jordan down. She even gave a demonstration on her poison manipulation. Lucky for her and the team was that she could control how much poison she could secrete from her energy, she could touch people without killing them.

They still had ways to go, but they were getting better with each passing day.

Everyone was gathered in the cafeteria when Mente and Nyima both walked in, excitement on their faces. Dante looked up from his burger with an eyebrow raised.

"I almost forgot about you guys, what the hell have you been doing?" He asked. Mente held up his tablet. "The gauntlets we know how they work, follow us to the lab."

Jokul didn't waste any time as Jordan and the rest of the team followed them.

Everyone gathered around the research table where the power gauntlet and the reality gauntlet sat. Mente pressed a few buttons as a 3D image scanned over the gauntlets. Mente grabbed the images and lifted them up and enlarging them for everyone to see.

"Okay, so from what Jokul and Nyima told me is that that these two gauntlets are based off the Power Stone and Reality Stone, two out of six Infinity Stones. One has the power to destroy a planet and the other could make that planet's moon into cheese." He explained.

"Yeah, we know that already." Akiko stated.

"Yes, but here's the thing." Without any explanation and to everyone's horror, Mente picked up one of the gauntlets and slipped it on his hand. Everyone freaked out as Jordan and Wile lunged at his glove, but to everyone's relief nothing happened, the glove didn't even fit.

"Are you insane?" Jordan snapped. Mente chuckled as he removed the gauntlet and set it back on the table, after receiving a slap upside the head from Wile.

"I had Arndis and Nyima check it thirty times, this has no power. This is just an alien glove as far as everyone is concerned. Now, let me show you something Arndis spotted. Feather, remove the glove and leave the engravings on the scale."

The gloves deleted from the image, leaving the engraves present. They weren't anything fancy, but they centered around the round image where the orb once stood.

"Now, that is where the, fools stone, once stood, but when the gauntlets were forcibly removed, they disappeared taking the owner out with it. They died based on the stones power, blowing up or morphing into something unrealistic. Now, watch the real gauntlet as Arndis gives it a little juice."

Arndis touched the real gauntlet and using her magic, a red aura flowed through the engravements and met in the center of the gauntlet. Everyone jumped when the gauntlet snapped into a solid position. Ardnis picked it up and waved it around, showing that it was locked in place.

"The glove only fits when the energy is built up in the center." Dante stated.

"Yes, only when my energy disperses nothing happens under my control."

"So, whoever powered these gloves up the first time powered it up with the Infinity Stones?" Joan asked.

"Yes, and that's not all this engraving isn't just for show, it is a rune." Ardnis said with disgust. "This rune is a forbidden Asgardian magic that links something to your very soul. Whoever did this not only know Asgardian magic, but they are also strong enough to copy the Infinity Stone's power and mold it to their souls."

"That explains why they die when they lose the gauntlet." Dante stated.

"But where are they getting these things?" Akiko asked.

"I may have an idea." Jokul said as he placed his swords on the table. Feather did a scan and the image showed everyone a periodic table next to his swords and the gauntlets. Obviously, none of the Earth's elements matched these tools, but there was one metal outside of Earth that both objects had in common.

"Uru." Jokul stated. "The only metal in the Nine Realms that can forge into a weapon that can channel our powers."

"Like Thor's hammer?" Joan asked.

"And Loki's Scepter." Jokul confirmed.

"So, this metal, where does it come from?" Mente asked.

"Where ever rare metals can be found, my swords were a gift from Odin himself, he had them crafted by the dwarves of, Nidavellir." Jokul explained. "They have good relations with the Asgardians, but they are still blacksmiths they can anything for anyone."

"Yes, but from what Ardnis just demonstrated is that these gauntlets are used to wield magic. They are forged by blacksmith's who are in good relations with Asgardians and they are branded with Asgardian runes. I guess that only means one thing, we're dealing with another angry Asgardian."

"Shit." Jordan ran a hand through his hair as he looked towards Ardnis and Jokul. "I don't suppose you two may know who it is?"

"I'm not sure." Jokul sighed.

" _Mr. Crane, we have a bigger problem at the moment."_ Feather said as he pulled up the news on the hologram table. An anchor woman sat in front of the camera with a frantic look on her face.

"Down in Washington, three former Hydra agents have taken over the White House and have kidnapped the President and the First Lady. We don't know how they did it, but foul play may be at work as all of the security officers have been brainwashed into turning against the President."

"Brainwashed, the mind stone." Jokul snarled.

"That's not all," Jordan said as he pulled up the security footage. The image showed a blue portal warping in the main lobby, showing three men in black jumpsuits and each one had a gauntlet. "The galaxy stone."

Just as he said that, the security guards all surrounded the intruders, but before they could fire, one of the intruders raised his own gauntlet and clenched his fist. A green misty hue shrouded the agents as a dial illuminated over the back of his hand, before turning it clockwise, aging the agents into elders in a matter of seconds. Old and weak, the agents fell to the ground helplessly as the other man clanged his own gauntlet, letting out a golden glow as he tapped each agent on the head one by one, before the previous intruder turned the dial counter clockwise aging them back into their previous ages.

"The mind, galaxy and time stone gauntlets." Jordan pondered. "All three out of six gauntlets. What are the odds of that?"

"Slim." Mente sneered. "I think the previous owner of those two gloves wants us to know that we've got their attention."

"And they got ours now." Dante snarled as he fastened his gauntlets.

"Wait." Jordan said, but Dante cut him off.

"No, look I know you think we aren't ready, but-"

"But I need to know, are we in this together, or not?" Jordan asked.

This was a big moment for everyone as they looked around for reassurance. They had only known each other for a week and despite their progress they were still far off from a proper team, but when they looked into each other's eyes all they saw was determination.

"You want us to be a team, then it's now or never. Together or not at all." Dante assured him.

"Okay, Avengers assemble."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: B-Team**

 **Authors Note: Hey everyone, I am sooo sorry for the long wait. I was playing Spiderman and then Red Dead Redemption 2 came out and on top of all that work was kicking my ass, but here I am now, and I am ready to give you a new chapter. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Also, reading past chapter, I have noticed that I have made spelling errors and grammar mistakes, like instead of writing 'Hole' I write 'Whole' and such. I apologize and will try to keep an eye of for mistakes like that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

* * *

The national guard and secret service were all gathered outside of the White House and everyone was getting anxious as the terrorist have not yet made any demands. Other than the authorities keeping their distances and no Avengers allowed anywhere near the state of Washington, they had not made any demands.

They didn't know it, but the Avengers were already there, or at least their back up squad was.

Steel Crow had his cloaking unit activated as he scouted the area. The men inside were all Secret Service, but they were manipulated by the man with the Mind Gauntlet, so killing them wasn't an option. It also meant that if anyone on the team was spotted, then the terrorist could force everyone to turn their guns on themselves.

The three of them were holed up with the hostages and the President in the Oval Office. This was going to be a difficult task. Their priority was to save the hostages. Steel Crow flew back to his friends, who were hidden in a mirror dimension, courtesy of, Arcana.

"Great work on the cover, Arcana." Crow complimented the young woman. She nodded as Crow explained the situation. Everyone was a little overwhelmed by the situation, but they were still determined to complete the mission.

"Okay, so the agents, how are we gonna keep them from killing anyone or killing themselves?" Napalm asked. "I'm pretty sure all these assholes need is a tremor or a shining light, before they start pointing those pistols in the other direction." He aimed his right index finger at his temple to emphasize his point.

"He's right, but we can not risk one of them getting a shot off." Jokul stated. "We must incapacitate them as well as the Mind Gauntlet user in order to ensure everyone's survival."

"I'll move in and restrain the Mind Gauntlet user," Flare said. "My people trained me in both lethal and non-lethal takedowns. I'll use non-lethal to take them down, don't worry."

"Me too," Redfire said. "S.H.I.E.L.D trained me just the same. Hell, I can take the three of them down by myself if needed."

"I would prefer if we do this together." Crow chuckled as he looked over at, Dryad. "Did you make that stuff I asked you about?"

"Yes," She said as she pulled out a few cylinders from her pouch. "Zombie Powder, or my version of the stuff anyways. If you can disperse this in the air, they'll all collapse to the ground, stiff as a board."

"Perfect." Crow said as he placed the cylinders on his arm, allowing the nanomachines to sync them to his weaponry.

"Ok, Arcana, can you get Jokul and the rest of the team inside the office?" Crow asked the young mystic.

"Yes, but we need to be quick and incapacitate those guards, before we take on those gauntlet users."

"Agreed, okay people it's now or never." Crow said as every ran off to their positions.

Arcana allowed everyone to step out of the Mirror Dimension and everyone got into their positions around the white house. Crow activated his jets and flew right through the main doors, the Zombie Powder spread through the hallways of the white house as the brainwashed guards tried to open fire on the iron soldier, but they suddenly couldn't move a muscle as they all fell on the floor, completely paralyzed.

"They're down, now!" Crow ordered.

Inside the office as the three terrorists were startled by the loud noises, the President and everyone else cowered in their corner as they too were confused and startled by the noise, knowing it could mean certain death for them.

"What's going on?" The Galaxy wielder asked.

"I don't know," The Mind wielder said as he clenched his fist but getting know results from his mind-controlled minions. "Dammit, it's got to be the Avengers!"

"You're close."

The three turned to see a sparkling portal as a Jokul stepped through the portal wearing his armor. A layered deep red vest with a large silver snowflake in the center of his chest that was lined with fur, chain-mail sleeves, crimson pants and heavy black metal boots.

He wielded his Uru broadswords, Dodsisolering and Isbrekk as the three readied their gauntlets.

"You really shouldn't have come here." The Time wielder boasted as he readied his gauntlet.

"I've been told that before."

The portal behind Jokul closed and then reopened above the trio as a light rain fell through the sparkling doorway. The three were quickly drenched as Jokul's skin turned blue and his eyes turned red, he swung his swords down and an icy blast followed their swing, completely encasing them in ice.

Jokul's features returned to normal as Arcana opened another portal, ushering the hostages out of the office. Rune quickly stepped through the portal with three parchments each holding the same rune. She had these ready for when the three were restrained in order to neutralize their gauntlets powers, hopefully without killing them in the process.

"Jokul, behind you!"

Jokul turned to see that the Time wielder was not completely frozen over as he clenched his armored fist, activating his time power to reverse the ice on himself and his colleagues. The ice melted and their clothes dried as the three charged up energy from their gauntlets into the palms of their hands.

They opened fired on Jokul, but Rune leaped in and blocked the blasts with her shield. The two were blasted back as the Mind wielder leaped at the two with his gauntlet at the ready. He lunged his open palm at Jokul's forehead, but before he could manipulate him, a chain from a kusarigama wrapped around his wrist and it was violently yanked back as he came face to face with a red aka hannya masked.

"You're not the only one with magic fingers." Hana boasted as she placed the palm of her hand on the Mind wielder's throat. His throat slowly turned black as he started coughing up a fit. He fell to the ground as she started to wrap her chain around his arms, restraining him to the floor.

Galaxy wielder quickly blasted her back with an energy wave as Time wielder used his powers to undo the poison in Mind wielder's throat.

Flare jumped through the window, followed by Redfire as the two restrained both Galaxy and Mind Gauntlet users, but this worked to Mind Gauntlet's advantage as he broke free placed his gauntlet on Flare's head, using his powers to manipulate and control the alien warrior. Hana quickly moved in to attack, but the time wielder used his magic to rapidly age her into an older woman, weakening her just like he had done to the guards, before being brainwashed herself. Now that two of their most skilled fighters were now corrupted by their magic, this made things more complicated for the heroes.

Time Wielder undid his magic on Hana as Mind Wielder used his power to order them to attack. Flare charged at Redfire, knocking her through the wall and out onto the White House lawn.

Hana moved towards, Rune and Jokul, but Rune blocked her kusarigama with her shield, as Jokul swung one of his broad swords at the younger woman. She swiftly dodged the attack and raised her left hand and went to strike him in the chest with her, Neko-Te. Jokul dodged the attack but suffered a minor scratch on his lower stomach. Rune quickly pushed the younger woman down and pinned her to the ground. She spotted a pen on the floor and picked it up, quickly drawing a rune on her neck, before pressing down on it with her thumb. The rune activated, paralyzing Hana to the floor.

"Okay, we've got nothing else to gain here." The Galaxy Wielder said as he gathered his associates. He raised his gauntlet, but before he could clench his fist, Crow flew in and lifted him off the ground and flew him out through the window.

Mind and Time wearers were confused before a large fire ball flew towards the two. Time Wielder quickly countered the attack and reversed time, reducing it into a small flicker. Napalm leaped in through the window and attacked the Mind Wielder as Arcana engaged Time Wielder.

She pulled out her staff and channeled her magic through her weapon as it broke into separate linked sections, giving the weapon more flexibility.

She swung her staff and like a chain it wrapped around the time wielders, preventing him from using his magic. Napalm avoided the Mind Wielder's gauntlet to avoid being controlled by him, he could have used another fire blast, but he used up all his sweat from his last attack.

That's when Berserker leaped in and restrained him with her super strength. Napalm looked down at the man with no remorse as he lifted his foot up and brought it down swiftly across his face, knocking him out cold.

Arcana struggled to keep her staff wrapped around the Time Wielder's hand, but she was about to lose when he pulled out a pistol from his back pocket. He eyes widened and she was ready to cast a defensive spell, but Rune quickly stepped in and disarmed him. She restrained him to the floor and using her pen, she sketched a rune into the back of his neck, and she watched it glow red as the man's body completely seized up.

"That was a risky fight." Arcana sighed. "Great work."

"Thanks, I could have been a little quicker drawing the rune." Rune said as she picked up her sword. They both jumped when a loud cash erupted from outside. "Oh shit, Wile!"

Flare and Redfire were exchanging attacks, but Flare was something else in comparison to Redfire. She summoned as much energy as she could and fired a beam at Flare from the palm of her hand.

Flare's powers proved to be more than a match for her as he used his Ki attack black bomber, his speed increased 30x and he easily dodged her attacks with little effort. Redfire was getting angry as she started to glow red, her laser beams when from clean precision beams to fiery blasts.

"Redfire," Perception called out as he had his metal gloves at the ready. "I have a chance to stop Flare, but I need you to stop shooting and lure him towards me!"

She said nothing and nodded and made her way to Perception. Flare moved around so fast that the normal eye could not spot him at all and to the trained eye, Redfire could only make out the white flash of his hair zipping around.

Unfortunately for him, Perception was not normal.

Flare rushed towards the two as Redfire moved closer to Perception. Perception held his gloves, open palmed above the lawn as Flare moved into position. Perception slammed both hands on the ground when he spotted Flare and emitted a sonic blast, disrupting the ground beneath Flare, giving Redfire a clear shot. She charged up a small attack and blasted Flare in the center of the chest knocking him across the lawn, knocking the wind out of him.

"Shit, I think I might have over done it!" Redfire snapped.

"No, it was a great shot. His skin is much more durable than ours. That blast was like a beanbag gun to his chest." Perception explained.

"How did you spot him?"

"Don't forget that my senses are far more enhanced than yours, even with his speed I could spot his every step." He boasted. "Still, he was pretty fast, I was worried I wouldn't get him in time."

"Don't doubt yourself, you did good." She complimented.

"Thanks."

Meanwhile, Crow was dodging all the Galaxy Wielder's energy attacks. After he had dragged him outside, the wielder used his power to shroud Crow in dark matter, dropping him into the ground. The Wielder's gauntlet glowed blue as he kept crow pinned to the ground. He was about to finish him off until Dryad snuck in from behind and tried to restrain him, but the man over powered her and easily knocked her off, but it was enough to break his hold on Crow.

He quickly flew towards Dryad and picked her up, but now the man was shooting energy projectiles at the two. Crow also had to worry about the army taking shots at them every time he flew close towards the security blockades.

While the Galaxy Wielder was busy shooting at Crow, Jokul and the rest of the team quickly charged after the Wielder. Getting annoyed at their interference, he turned to them and with all his power, he summoned a black hole and guided it towards the group of heroes.

Not wanting to risk anymore death or destruction, Mahadev finally made her appearance as she teleported before the black hole. She held her hands together and summoned a purple ball of energy and fired it towards the black hole.

The two energy attacks combined and locked in the middle of the field and the two struggled for control. Mahadev used her cosmic power to counter the man's infinity galactic power, she tried her best to keep the black hole from opening.

The Galaxy Wielder was starting to lose control as he clenched his armored wrist with his free hand trying to keep his composure. Mahadev started to lose her footing until she started to absorb more energy from her surroundings and eventually her attack overpowered the black hole to the point where the wielder's gauntlet cracked.

His eyes widened in horror as his attack faltered and he desperately tried to remove the gauntlet. It was no use as his gauntlet glowed blue and another dark hole appeared through the back of his hand. He screamed in horror as his whole body started to get sucked in, in a grotesque way. His feet flipped up behind him, over his head and into the hole and slowly his legs, abdomen and chest were through and finally his head before finally being sucked in, him and the black hole disappearing in an instant.

"Whoops." Mahadev shrugged as everyone else soon joined her. Berserker had the Time Wielder slung over her shoulder while Jokul had the Mind Wielder restrained.

"Freeze!" A man in a black suit shouted as he was followed by the army. "You and your team are in violations of the Sokovia Accords and will be taken in for questioning. Identify yourselves, now!"

"We're the B-Team, asshole!" Napalm snapped.

"Jokul, get us out of here!" Crow shouted.

Jokul nodded, holding his dual swords up in an X formation. His blades glowed blue and in an instant the entire team disappeared, leaving a black circular patch in the lawn.

The team was taken back to their island where they prepped their prisoners for interrogation. Rune had wrapped her rune parchments she had earlier around the gauntlet users' hands, to keep them from using their powers as they were locked up in special cells for enhanced humans. Jokul stood in the chamber with Mind Wielder as Berserker stood in the cell with Time Wielder.

"Now, let's start from the beginning," Jokul started. "Who are you guys and where did you get the gauntlets?" The two said nothing.

Crow rolled his eyes and looked over at, Dryad. She let out a heavy sigh and nodded at the soldier. Crow tapped on the protective barrier and in an instant, both Jokul and Berserker pulled out a couple of vials filled with black liquid and forced the contents down their throats.

The two prisoners struggled, but it was all for nothing as they were over powered and soon under the influence of the contents they had just consumed.

"What the hell did you just give me?" Mind Wielder shouted.

"Truth serum, homemade by, Dryad. Now, what are your names and where did you get the gauntlets?"

"My name is Doctor Yohan Strauss and the man over there is my bodyguard, Mr. Roger Muller. We were given these gauntlets by a woman in white." He spat out through his gritted teeth.

Crow immediately started his search on the two on his wrist mounted computer and found the files of the two men. Strauss was a shrink under Hydra who specialized in breeding sleeper agents. His bodyguard was known for his brutality, but other than that they were easily apprehended by the C.I.A. and should be currently serving time on the Raft. Crow looked up at Jokul as he continued his interrogation.

"What is the name of this woman?" He demanded.

"I don't know, she never gave us her name, we never even saw her face, she wore a hood."

"Why did you attack the White House what was the plan?" Berserker asked.

"She told us that we would have the world in the palm of our hands. She gave us the gauntlets and laid out the battle plan to kidnap the president. We were supposed to await further instructions, but we were never given any other orders."

"She played you." Crow said from the other side of the glass. "She used you to get a better look at us."

"How can you be sure?" Redfire asked.

"She gives a bunch of career criminals ultimate powers and lets them do whatever the hell they want, and we just so happen to be the only ones to take them out. Whoever this woman is she wants us to find her, but at the same time she is studying us."

"So, these attacks were a means to lure us out?" Perception asked.

"And study our every move, shit." Crow snapped. "I want you to tell me everything about this woman, her height, her style of clothes and anything else you know."

Before the doctor could say anything else, his gauntlet snapped off and clattered on the ground as the doctor slumped down next to it. His eyes were rolled into the back of his head and mouth was open and drooling as Muller's gauntlet did the same, only aging him rapidly as his whole body decomposed into a skeleton and eventually dust.

"What the fuck just happened?" Berserker snapped as she leaped away from the dust.

"Rune, did you do this?" Crow asked his half Asgardian associate.

"No, that rune was to block out magic, this makes no sense." She stated. Jokul kneeled and picked up the gauntlet and saw that it had split down the middle.

"It broke on its own." He explained. "I've seen this with magic relics before. Some weapons are too weak to hold such power, or their wielders are to reckless which causes them to combust. This woman, whoever she is, she had no intention of letting any of these gauntlets fall into anyone's hands or allow their users to live."

"Hmm, well I am looking forward to meeting her." Crow mused.

(!)

Meanwhile on top of, Avenger's Tower, a tall woman in a white hooded robe looked down at the bright lights of the cites night life. She shook her head in disappointment and tapped the end of her staff on the rooftop.

Images of different beings appeared before her, both human and alien as she scrolled through them.

"Now, which warrior will I chose…?"

 **A/N: Again sorry for the wait, but life happens. So, I am accepting OC's again only this time it will be villains. I will leave a brief sheet down below and I would prefer that they were sent through PM's. Also, if you have already submitted a character and want to send a villain, I ask that you please send me a character through a separate file. It makes it easier for me to sort through them and mark them Villain OC. Thank you!**

 **Name:**

 **Villain Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Hair color:**

 **Eye color:**

 **Nationality: Human or Alien which ever.**

 **Personality**

 **Outfit or Armor if they are like Iron Mongrel or Doc Ock**

 **Power**

 **Skills**

 **Reasons for wanting to help take over earth:**

 **Biography:**


End file.
